Split In Two(book2)
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: (2nd book to "The Diaz Twins") Luna is no longer herself,she changed, is it for the best...or the worst.Will she ever return to being the fun loving girl she was or will she stay blank and emotionless for the rest of her days,is there a way to cure her 'sickness',will Toffee and everyone else be able to save her...or is their Luna truly gone forever.
1. the change

**(book 2 of "the Diaz twins")**

It's been days since I returned home from the dreadful hospital it made me feel more trapped than I already am.

I decided with my new personality that my look didn't mach it...so I changed it.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door no one could stop me or my change in look I stepped to the mirror and opened the cabinet and grabbed the hair cutting scissors from inside.

I cut my long hair that was once to the lower of my back to just below my shoulders then dyed my hair a bright purple I looked into the mirror I had noticed my skin was much paler than it use to be...I looked half dead.

I felt like something was missing so I went to my room passing by Star who gave a shocked expression at seeing what I did to my hair,but she wasn't able to say a word before I was in my room and in my closet finding my old hoodie.

I found it after a few minutes of searching and rummaging and put it on.

A dark blue hoodie that most would think was a black hoodie if they where far away it was my favorite hoodie besides my sky blue and red hoodie...at least...I think it was a favorite...I don't know anymore.

I then walked back into the bathroom to look into the mirror.

Now I looked more like how I felt I should

But at the same time I couldn't help but raise a brow...It didn't look like me in the mirror a part of my brain told me this wasn't me but the other half told me it was.

' _which side should I listen to though_ ' I asked my self as I walked to my room and plopped onto my bed as soon as I closed the door.

one side reminded me of my old self the happy and emotional girl that always wore a smile...the side everyone loved,while the other side reminded me of my new self the one that didn't want to feel anymore the one that was emotionless and always wore a frown...the side everyone hated.

the old me whispered inside my head trying to tell me how to fell the way I use to while the new me screamed how the old me would just get me hurt...and how not showing emotions can save my life

I didn't want to listen to them anymore so I blocked them I learned to do while in the hospital and being left to my thoughts so frequently.

Toffee and the rest of my family left me alone a lot now so I always had my thoughts I had to learn how to shut them up though their voices got annoying a lot of the time they nagged at me like a mother would to a child who hadn't listened to her and got them self hurt.

after awhile of staring at the ceiling I heard a knock on my door I didn't turn my head,before I knew it the door opened opened,but I still didn't turn my head I could just feel who it was.

"Luna" Toffee's deep voice broke the silence in my room after a few seconds I turned my head to him and just stared not giving any sound of answer to which he sighed at.

"Luna,we where wondering if you would like to watch a movie with us...it's friendship Thursday...and...(sigh) it would be nice to see you out of your room" I turned my head back to the ceiling with no reply.

"you...dyed and cut your hair I see...as well as put on a hoodie" he spoke after a minute of silence I shrugged not speaking to him he sighed after another minute pasted with not a word from me.

"it-it looks good Luna...i'll just-i'll just leave you alone then" he spoke before going to my door before he could open it I turned my head in his direction at my new self wanted to watch him leave in defeat...but my old self wouldn't allow it.

"toffee" my voice was quite and could barely be heard but he heard me and instantly turned to me quickly asking.

"yes" he had a smile on his face he seemed happy...it made me feel happy too...but the feeling was quickly killed away by my new self as I turned my head back to my ceiling making toffee feel like it was more interesting then he was.

"close my door on your way out" my voice still quiet as I spoke,In the corner of my eye I watched his face fall and a sad frown replace his happy smile.

"oh-oh-ok"he stuttered out as he stepped out of my room closing the door once more...that door was what separated me form everyone else...and that was the way I like it...at least...that's how I think it is suppose to be now.

I had only just realized I was fiddling with my necklace I took it off and looked at it.

 _'strange the heart is broken...wonder how that happened'_

 **A/N only a week into the new SVTFOE episodes...and I already see how much my first story is messed up...I absolutely love the new episodes though...but sadly toffee's finger is still a finger ;-;...I want him to come back,I miss him. also dat Marco though XD**

 **AND ONE MORE THING...as you can see I went back on my word from my last book,and didn't wait to make this till the new episodes where done...but this chapter is to only let you all know about Luna's change and a little insight on how she is holding up after what happened**

 **If you didn't notice it's not very well she is slowly going insane and it is hurting her very badly in the membrane.**

 **insane in the membrane insane in the brain.**


	2. Birthday's

"Happy birthday Marco" the family screamed Marco was sitting in a chair in the kitchen in front of a birthday cake made by his mom and dad, but something or rather someone...was missing.

By Marco's side...was an empty chair.

Marco wouldn't take his eyes off it for 14 years Luna and him celebrated their birthday together,but today he sat alone.

Luna wouldn't come out of her room now she wouldn't talk she wouldn't draw with her dad or talk to Toffee or cook with mom or play games with Star...and she wouldn't even be their for Marco when he needed her most.

it was their 15th birthday,and she wouldn't even come and celebrate it Marco was shook from his thoughts by his dad.

"come on mijo blow out the candles" Marco looked up at his dad with sad eyes his dad was giving a sad smile just like everyone else the only people not smiling was himself and Toffee.

"make a wish son" Mrs'Diaz said Marco could see the tear in her eye they all wanted Luna here with them to celebrate both of there birthdays,but they knew it was best not to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"a-a wish"Marco said as he looked down the the cake his name was first on it due to him being born first,but his eyes didn't land on his name...they landed on the name below it.

"Luna" he whispered out everyone frowned at that a tear ran down Marco's cheek which was wiped away quickly to the left of him...where Luna's chair was.

Marco instantly turned his head to the side of him to see his sister sitting in her seat with the smallest of smiles on her lips it was faint,but it was still there.

Marco's frown became a smile as he leaned over to his sister and hugged her she took a few second to hug back,but she did.

"glad to see you out of your room mija" Luna turned to their mom who also held a smile.

"I couldn't let Marco celebrate alone"

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

Marco flung up from his bed and looked at his alarm clock turning it if he looked at it for a few seconds before looking in front of him and plopping back down in his bed looking up at the ceiling.

he sighed " if only that dream would be true today" he said and got out of bed getting ready for his and his sister (who he knew would not attend) birthday.

When he left his room he stood in front of Luna's door hoping it would open and join him walking down like it has every other year...but It didn't

with all hope lost Marco sighed and walked down stairs and was greeted with "SURPRISE" being yelled out by his family a banner up above them that read "happy birthday Marco and Luna".

Marco just stood there with a frown and sad eyes as everyone's smiles became frowns seeing that the second sibling's name on the banner...was no where in sight.

"oh mijo" Mrs'Diaz cried as she rushed to her son to hug him Mr'Diaz soon joined his wife is the hug then Star...but one person was missing from the hug.

Marco looked over at the couch to see Toffee siting there looking down at...a small blue box that was neatly wrapped in a purple bow within his didn't have to read the name tag to know who it was for.

"come on,lets go open your presents then we can go have cake" Mrs"Diaz spoke with a small smile to try and cheer Marco up...but he _couldn't_ return the gesture.

he walked to the couch and sat next to toffee and looked to him.

his sad yellow eyes showed everything he was feeling,and Marco knew those feeling just as well as he did.

Toffee after a few second turned to Marco who then gave him a small pat on the back as a way to tell him "I know how you feel" Toffee nodded to that before turning to his side and setting down Luna's present before picking up another one.

this present was a red box a bit bigger than the other neatly wrapped in...a purple bow,odd yet it may seem that toffee would do such a thing one box red and the other blue while both had a purple bow.

Toffee handed the box to Marco who slowly took it tugging at the Purple bow that came undone in an instant Marco opened the box and saw a something that surprised him a bit.

"a-a music box" he questioned and turned to toffee who nodded to him with a faint smile.

"wind it up...it's a very beautiful song it plays" Marco could hear him get choked up a bit as looked down back at the music box and flipped it over winding it up till he couldn't anymore and let it play.

they all sat and listened to the song Marco closed his eyes as he listened to it and gave a small smile something in his chest made him relax as he listed to it when it was done he opened his eyes and turned to toffee who had his eyes closed as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"w-whats the name of this song I-I think iv'e heard it before...I just don't know where" Marco said as he looked down at the box again.

"its called two birds by Regina Spektor quite a beautiful song is it not,and...you heard it while Luna was in the hospital...but you where sleeping"Toffee said as his eyes flicked between Star and Marco,but now one really noticed.

"oh,oh yeah its-its really beautiful t-thanks toffee" Toffee nodded before turning back to the blue gift next to him another Music box rested inside but this one was for Luna a song played that he felt fit them well,...but toffee also had one more present...that was for both twins.

"Marco" Toffee said as Marco was unwrapping a gift from his mom and dad he turned to him with a hum.

"I have another present,...but it is for both you and Luna can me and you try to give it to her later" Toffee asked to which Marco gave a small smile to and nodded returning to unwrapping his parents gift to him.

"oh Marco wait Hold on just a sec I forgot to grab your present" Star said as she sprinted up the stairs making everyone quietly laugh.

after a few seconds she came back running to Marco as she handed him a red box that was messily wrapped and had glitter and stickers all over it.

"there you go" she said in a sing song voice which made everyone smile

"oh and I saw Luna she's sitting on the stair case" the smiles turned into frowns Toffee instantly got up bringing his present for her along just in case she would still be there and sped walked to the stair case disappearing up them.

the family sat there hoping that Toffee would be able to coax Luna into coming and celebrating her's and Marco's 15th birthday.

seconds turned into minutes as they all waited for Toffee to come back Marco sighed after another minute pasted and decided to go check on Toffee but when Marco was about to reach the stairs Toffee had just finished walking down them.

Marco looked to him for any sign that his twin would come down and celebrate with him Toffee had clenched fists as he just shook his head making Marco's face fall more as a few tears escaped his eyes.

one good thing Marco saw was that Luna had apparently taken Toffee's gift which gave Marco a bit of hope _'maybe Luna is still in there somewhere,but just doesn't know how to get out'_ he thought to himself.

"did-did she take your gift" Marco asked quietly as he looked up at toffee again who still wouldn't look up fro the floor.

"yes she did..." there was a long pause "she told me to bring you to her room after cake so and open your present together" toffee sighed "I tried Marco...I really did try" Marco nodded.

"I know you did toffee...thank you for that" Toffee nodded as they both went back to join everyone hopeful smiles faded and there was only silence for awhile...one last hopeful plea.

"w-well how about we go do the cake now" Mrs'Diaz suggested while going to the kitchen the last 2 to enter where Marco and toffee who both would not fake a smile like everyone else was.

Marco sat in his chair and looked to the empty seat next to him 'I hope my dream comes true' he thought as the cake was brought out and laid in front of him the smallest of smiles on his lips as everyone sand "happy birthday" to him in the corner of his eye he saw a shadow.

he turned to it and gave a smaller smile "Luna" past his lips as they sang "happy birthday Marco and Luna happy birthday to you" which ended the song Marco turned back to the cake and stared at it.

"make a wish mijo" Mrs'Diaz said smiling at her son he didn't have to look up to see it he sighed and shook his head before looking up at his mom with an angry expression.

"no not without Luna" no hesitation his mom and dad gave a hurt look at this a few tears escaped their eyes as well...because this wan't the first time he had said those words.

(6 years ago)

"blow out your candles mijo" Mrs'Diaz said with no smile as she watched her 8 year old son sitting in front of a cake that was suppose to be for him and his sister...but she wasn't there.

she was in the hospital recovering from whatever that one doctor that made her hate all doctor did to her.

Marco just sat there,and sat there,and sat there until he finally shook his head and looked up at his parents with a adorable mad face.

"no not without Luna" he yelled as he slid off his chair and ran to his room Mrs'Diaz reached out a hand to her son But Mr'Diaz stopped her she looked up at him with fearful eyes as a few tears fell form his own and he pulled his wife into a hug.

( back to present)

"Marco" Mrs'Diaz softly let out as she walked to her son and place a hand on his shoulder.

"you can't force her to-" " I KNOW" he screamed as he got up from his seat he had startled everyone by this as he looked at his mom with anger and frustration as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try" he said as he walked out of the kitchen Luna was sitting at the first step of the stair case when Marco stopped in front of her she didn't look up.

"hey" he said with slight anger...she didn't respond.

"HEY" he said a bit louder as he leaned down and gave her a small shake to which she finally looked at him for her face was blank and her eyes seemed to hold no emotion...but he knew they where there.

"Luna come on" he said getting up and tugging her arm slightly...she didn't move.

"Luna come on" he said a bit more sternly as he tugged her arm harder...but then she pulled it back.

Marco looked back at her as she got up and just...stared at him...her eyes seemed lifeless and dull she then tilted her head to one side.

"why" was all she asked which made Marco's eyes widen in surprise.

"w-why-why because we all want you down her to celebra-" "No" he shut his mouth at this.

"no,I mean why are you even trying" he gave Luna a strange look which made her tilt her head more.

"why-why because I care about you and I miss you we all miss you Luna...just-just...please"Luna didn't move an inch as minutes pasted Marco sighed...he gave up.

"fine do whatever you want be there,don't be there it's not like you care anymore anyways" Luna watched him walk away...but stopped him in his tracks by telling him this.

"this is my fault you know"

he quickly turned to her anger and surprise in his eyes she was just standing there looking at him blankly...like she had said nothing at all so he simply asked "what" to which she shrugged to.

"the reason i'm like this...it's all my fault...but I don't regret it...no matter how much my new self wants me to...the old me just won't allow it...she loves you too much...she's the reason i'm talking to you...she's the reason i'm out of my room...she's much more stronger than the new me...but she is losing herself...she is stronger...yet she is losing her fight...she hasn't much time...and when her life ends" Luna turned to the stairs and simply added

"so will mine" before walking up the stairs leaving a confused and scared Marco.

after a few minutes Marco decided to finally rejoin his family in the kitchen he walked to his seat...and blew out his candles.

a small hopeful wish followed the air that blew out the flames...a wish he hoped would come true very soon...for the sake of his sister...he wanted it to come true now.

after cake Marco looked to Toffee he wouldn't even touch his piece and Marco saw why 'Luna' in purple icing was written Marco shook his head 'mom your just making him feel worse' Marco thought as he walked to Toffee and tapped his shoulder.

Toffee looked up at Marco already knowing what he was going to ask and stood up grabbing his piece of cake as well as a Purple present with a red and blue bow on it and the two walked up stairs to see Luna.

as Marco reached the Luna's door he could hear a faint music box so he didn't knock yet as he looked up at toffee who just stared at the door.

"demons by imagine dragons" Toffee finally said which made Marco look up at him in confusion

"wha-oh the song to the music box" Toffee nodded to him as the two listened to it

Marco looked up at toffee ever so often his forehead was against the door as he seemed to silently sing the lyrics to the song.

"don't get to close it's dark inside,it's where my demons hide,it's where my demons hide" Toffee finally sang out loud as the music box stopped Marco just stood there watching him a minute went by and Toffee slowly brought his hand up the the door and quietly knocked on it.

the sound of the door being unlocked was heard and Toffee went for the door handle opening it the two boys walked in Luna was already sitting in bed by the time the got in she didn't look at either of them.

"Luna you grab the blue bow and Marco you grab the red" Toffee stated as he handed Luna the present Marco went over to Luna afterwards and the both followed his directions.

another music box laid inside Marco smile and looked up at toffee.

"your really into music box's now aren't you" he smirked Toffee shrugged with a smile.

"I like your earth Music and I like music box's,and they're a wonderful gift if you feel the song represents something to the person you are giving it to"

"oh-wait what about mine how does that song represent something about me" Toffee smiled at Marco's question.

"in do time Marco for now just listen to the song"Marco was confused until the song played from the new Music box that was resting in Luna's hands.

Luna sang along to it knowing fully well the song just by the tune

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

'safe and sound...by Taylor swift'he thought a few tears fell from Marco's eyes as he listened to Luna singing when the song ended he turned to his sister...and his eyes widened in surprise.

her once dull green eyes where bright and so full of life,like they use to be a few tears fell down her cheeks as she turned to Marco and Toffee who both had surprised looks on there faces...and the boys both watched those bright eyes become dull and almost lifeless once more making them frown.

"thank you Toffee...It is nice of you to get me and my brother a gift we can both share" her voice had no emotion in it.

Luna then handed the music box to Marco who slowly took it from her confused not really understanding why she was giving it to him.

"put it where you'd like...please leave me alone now" Marco's eyes saddened more at this he hung his head down and got up not speaking another word as both boys left.

right after Toffee closed the door behind him the hallway was silent until the click of a door being locked was heard Marco sighed before walking away.

"give her time Marco,and she will become herself again...we just-we just have to keep hoping and believing that she will get bett-" "DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD" Marco screamed which made Toffee blink in surprise as he saw the most hate filled look from Marco he has ever seen.

"TIME-TIME YOU THINK TIME HEALS DON'T YOU-DON'T YOU"

"w-well yea-" "WELL GUESS WHAT TOFFEE IT DOESN'T" Marco throw the music box that was in his hand onto the floor in his fit of anger he huffed as he breathed heavily Marco soon realized what he did after a few second and turned to toffee with surprise and fear written all over his face Toffee just looked at the floor with a frown Marco couldn't see his eyes so he had no clue of toffee's emotions at the moment.

"T-Toffee i'm so sor-" "DON'T-just...don't Marco" sadness edged his voice as he spoke he sighed out afterwards and walked over to the broken pieces of the music box bringing them into his hand before walking to the stairs.

"you've done enough today...don't make it worse" sadness still in his voice as he walked down the stairs Marco was left in the hallway feeling like the biggest jerk in the world for all he's done today.

he sighed as he walked to his room but as his hand went to the handle of his door a voice stopped him.

"Marco" he turned to see Star who held a concerned look on her face as she saw the tears threatening to spill form his already red eyes he sighed and dropped his hand hitting his head against his door.

"yeah" was all he could say.

"you-you never opened my present" he looked over to see her now holding out the crazy red box he sighed before going over to her and putting out his hands to her for her to rest it in them he stared sadly at the box for a few seconds before sighing again and undoing the messy bow.

he opened up the box and smiled slightly two ring where inside both half of a heart that could connect to one another he laughed as he saw what was engraved into them 'partners in crime'they would read together

Maroc watched as star took the left side of the hart that had the part that read 'ners n ine' and he took the right side ring that had 'part i cr" the two put their rings on then put them together and at the same time both said "partners in crime" making both of them laugh

Stars present was the thing that made his horrible day the best, he was still sad about Luna as well as angering Toffee and hurting his feeling but Star made him happy and actually got him to give a real smile.

she's been the only one who has been able to made him do that since everything with Luna started to him her and Luna are the only sunshine in his life now of course there was his Parents,Jackie,his friends,and Toffee but none of them could make him smile like his best friend and his twin sister.

he missed her he wanted Luna back more than anything...that was his birthday wish...to have Luna back the real Luna.

But what she said to him earlier just keeps replaying in his mind.

"once she dies...so will I" he whispered out glad Star didn't hear him say that as she was laughing still.

'don't you worry Luna...I won't let any of that happen...just-just stay strong...for me...please' he thought to himself as he looked at his sisters door that was oddly enough...now open...but closed when he blinked...so he shrugged it off.


	3. the plan to save her life

**A/N** ok so this story probably isn't going to go with SVTFOE very much anymore but I think you all will like the idea I had of Luna and her role is and all so I'll try my best to make some of these follow real episodes but it might not go very well but that doesn't mean i'm giving up.

"Luna" Marco said quietly as he knocked on his twin's door...no reply

He sighed before turning the knob to the purple door to his surprise it opened he hadn't seen her for 16 years and wanted to see if she had gotten better...even if he was gone for 8 minutes earth time.

he turned to see her sitting in her bed she still looked blank and emotionless she was still pale and her eyes still dull it took a few minutes for her to turn to Marco she didn't speak a word though.

"how-how are you feeling" she stared at him more before turning away and shrugging.

"uhh do you want to go do something Fun...or we could talk" she was silent

"Luna I-I really want to at least talk to you about whats going on" she still stayed silent but she slowly patted the spot next to her on the bed which gave Marco a bit of hope as he closed her door and sat at the spot she told him to.

there was silence for a long while.

"what would you like to know"she finally said in a quiet voice.

"whats happening to you...and-and is there anything I can do to help" she turned to him.

"I do not know what is happening to me fully but to sum it up...I am dying but death is taking his time...and you can help...but only I can do it so no you can't help" her words confused him.

"Luna please what happened I want to know I need to know" she shook her head at him

" you do not"

"what,what do you mean"he asked a bit angrily as Luna turned her head away form him

"I mean you do not need to know"

"what yes I do I need to know whats going on with you Luna please just-just let me help you"she turned to him and blinked a couple times.

"no" she said blankly as she turned away again Marco's anger and frustration finally winning as he stormed out of her room slamming her door and going to Stars room.

he slammed the door open scaring both Star and Toffee who where having some sort of tea Party he walked to where they where sitting on the ground and plopped down groaning.

"Marco whats wrong" Star questioned with a raised eye brow and concern in her voice.

"Luna's whats wrong she just told me that I can help her but then said that I couldn't and that she was the only one who can help herself and ahhh" he groaned again Toffee and Star glanced at each other with confusion before looking back at Marco.

"uhh well maybe there's something we can do uhh...oh what about a spell" Marco looked up at Star.

"what kind of spell" Marco asked

"hmm I believe a spell that allows one to enter others minds would be a good one to use...or one to split some one into their personality's" Toffee suggested

"but Star doesn't have her spell book" Star shrugged before getting up and walking to her communication mirror.

"but I can ask mom if she knows any spells like that" she said gleefully as she called her Mom who picked up.

"oh Star dear is something wrong" her mother asked with concern

"what oh no we where just wondering if you knew any spells to enter someones mind or to split them up into their personality's"Star tried to casually ask but failed at it miserably.

"Star what is going on" Marco came over and placed his hand on Stars shoulder with a small nod Star sighed before looking at her mom again and telling her everything that has been happening to Luna.

"oh my" was all Moon could say after Star was finished speaking her eyes where wide at hearing all of what has been happening to Luna...but she was also frightened from finding out about Toffee.

"yeah and we really need to do something to find out whats going on with her she-she wont even tell us" her mother nodded.

"S-Star I-I...(sigh) I think it would be best if I tell toffee this instead of you and your little friend Marco so please leave your room Toffee will let you back in shortly" Star wanted to complain but she just nodded and her and Marco walked out of her room.

"something must be really wrong if she only wants to talk to toffee" Star stated as she just looked at Marco who sighed and looked at the door.

"yeah" was all could say.

"I-I just hope we can help her"she added quietly

"me too" the two stood there waiting for their answer hoping that there would be a way to Save Luna from whatever is happening to her.

minutes pasted that felt like hours before Toffee opened Stars door with a sad look he looked up at the two and sighed.

"we can enter Luna's mind" Star and Marco smiled and where about to cheer...but

"but we must separate her 'new self' from the real Luna...but we must go to another dimension one that is abandoned so no one can be around" he finished

"ok lets go but you'll have to carry Luna to the dimension"Toffee nodded as he went to Luna's room coming back with her over his shoulder she just laid on his shoulder with no complaint.

Marco took out his new dimensional scissors and handed the to Toffee who took them with hesitation he sighed before slowly cutting the dimension Moon had told him to go too.

they all entered and looked around it looked like they where in a large ditch that had sunken dirt all around the large flat area they where right in the middle.

Toffee placed Luna on the ground she just looked at him before leaning into his ear and whispering something to him that neither Star or Marco could hear...her words where only for him to hear.

Toffee then walked to star and gave her the spell instructions that Moon told him to tell her and they where ready Toffee and Marco stood on each side of Star and grabbed her hand looking at Luna who just blankly stared at them before lowering her head looking at the ground.

and Star fired the spell dragging them all into Luna's mind and subconscious...and boy was it hectic in there.


	4. Rescued but not saved

the three looked around many doors scattered around them each looked different than the last some where big some where smaller some where different colored and some had different there was two doors that where right in front of them side by side the one to their left was a bright purple color and had Luna's crescent moon necklace with the red heart in the middle of it.

while the door to their right was a much darker Purple that had the same necklace as the door on the left...but the read heart was broken.

"those are the doors we must enter we must find both Luna's and bring take them out of here which will split them apart and give us our Luna " Toffee stated with a stern voice as he looked at the doors.

"understood" Marco and Star said at the same time with a nod to Toffee who nodded back to them before going to the left door and opening it walking inside to which Marco and Star followed soon after.

they where in a dark room now that had chains every where and many more doors.

"LUNA" Marco called as they walked a bit after closing the bright door they had entered.

"M-Marco" Luna's voice echoed Marco smiled and looked around frantically with Toffee and Star

"Luna where are you" Star called with worry

"In the back...please...help me" her voice sounded strained and weak they all ran forward to get to the back of the room they could see Luna...but she didn't look to well.

Chains where all around her,her back against the bricked wall that held the chains that where around her wrists,legs,neck,and arm's she couldn't move.

"Luna oh no a-are you ok" Marco questioned as he ran to her she looked up weakly and shook her head pulling up her arms slightly

"I can't get out...please...stop coming back here...I don't want to see anymore fake's...I just want to see my real family again...please...let me go" she lowered her head back down as she spoke quietly

"f-fakes Luna where real" she shook her head at that.

"no your not" her strained voice became angry and cruel.

"Luna please where trying to help you how can we get these chains off" Luna quietly started to laugh but her laughter grew.

" you think I'm going to fall for this trick anymore Lavender" she screamed with anger as she shot her head back up her bright green eyes full of rage,hate,and anger

"why can't you just leave me alone I already gave up isn't that what you wanted...for me to stop caring well guess what I DON'T CARE" Marco stared with wide eyes at his twin.

"Luna...who's lavender" Luna's eyes widened slightly.

"you've never asked that before" she quietly said but her eyes quickly turned back into her angry once as she glared at Marco

"ha i'm not falling for this one Lavender,you might have found a few new tricks to toy with me but I won't give you anymore joy in seeing me suffer" her voice raised again.

"Luna it really us w-why don't you believe us" she just shook her head again still looking at him.

"the farmer that came when the boy called wolf came to many times to the point her realized every time was nothing but a lie...I don't want to be tortured anymore by you...so I'll just be the good girl you want me to be and let the Fake me do what I was suppose to do"

"what-what where you suppose to do" she laughed slightly

"Lavender you already know what I was suppose to do I mean your the reason why l'm here aren't you I mean you dragged me here you where the one to chained me up and torture me till I submitted and gave up on trying to escape and get back to my family sooo why the hell are you even asking you demonic,lying,double crossing Bit*h"

"Luna how do we get you out for gosh sake"Marco yelled as he tugged more on the chains that held his sister.

"your the one who put me here so you should be the one to know"

"LUNA RODE DIAZ FOR THE LAST TIME WHERE NOT FAKE'S WHERE THE REAL DEAL NOW HOW THE HELL DO WE GET YOU OUT" Marco screamed in her face.

Luna's eyes where wide as she stared at her brother she stared for a few seconds before her eyes softened.

"Lavender has the key's...but she'll kill you all if she knows your here so please just...just leave me here" Marco shook his head at his sister as he started pulling more at the chains a few already coming lose.

"S-Star Toffee help me with this"

"got it" the tow said as they joined in pulling at the chains But in the middle of it Toffee let go and watched as it was only Star and Marco who could loosen the chains.

In a matter of minutes all the chains where broken off and Luna was free...but she couldn't get up without some help.

"Toffee...I can walk you know" Luna grumbled as Toffee carried Luna over his shoulder as the 4 of them walked out of the bright door.

"I know but this is just way to fun to carry you...and well...I haven't been able to hold you for quite awhile so i'm taking advantage of this sooo just relax mi corazon" I laughed a bit at that and let him keep carrying me.

"so now we have to get the fake Luna" Marco questioned as they stood in front of the darker door.

"yep oh an uh word of advice no one but Toffee touch her...she might be cold and emotionless but she was made to only be kind to toffee...or something like that so yeah Toffee put me down because you'll have to carry her" Toffee pouted and whined as he set Luna down on the ground she laughed lightly.

"hey no whining once this is over you'll have as much time as you want to hold me again" she said giving a bright smile which made Toffee cheer up a bit.

the four walked into the new door after Star opened it and walked inside looking around the room was much smaller and it looked just like Luna's room they all saw the fake Luna sitting in her bed not looking at any of them.

"WhY a-ArE yOu A-aLl He-HeRe F-f-FoR...i-It I-iS dAnGeR-dAnGeRoUs" her voice sounded glitched out as she spoke no one answered as toffee came forward and picked her up she gave no complaints as the 4 left the Room.

"WhY-wHy Is S-sHe O-o-OuT o-O-o-Of HeR roOm" the fake asked pointing at Luna no one answered as Star used another spell to bring them out of Luna's mind.

"ahff" they all said as the fell onto the dirt floor of the dimension they had gone to,to get back Luna.

"T-tHaT w-WaS a-A v-V-vErY BaD I-iDeA" the fake Luna said right after they all got up from the ground.

"ahh"Luna screamed as she fell to the floor on her knees and covered her mouth.

"LUNA" Star,Marco and Toffee screamed as they ran to Luna's side.

"M-Marco" Luna said gagging and spitting some blood from her mouth and onto the floor she was so close to as she gripped her Stomach while on her knees.

"YOU"Marco screeched looking over to the emotionless pale girl that had stolen his sister away from him.

"DoN't LoOk A-a-At Me" she said

"T-tHis Is AlL y-YoUr D-d-DoInG"

 **A/N** yeah I realized that I don't want to just jam everything into one chapter so i'm gonna piece everything out so my estimate is that this will be going on fro another 2 to 3 chapters so stay close and keep an eye out for updates

bye for now.


	5. the truth part 1

"Luna are you ok" Marco questioned as he helped his sister up from the dirt that surrounded them all.

"y-yeah j-just tripped is all" her impostor started to laugh loudly at that her static voice making it glitch more.

"HaHaHa JuSt TrIpPeD oH P-pOoR L-l-L-lUnA lyInG t-To ThE o-One'S y-Y-yOu L-l-LoVe...Y-yOu K-kNoW whats really going on" her static voice became normal at the last part she spoke with a large creepy smile...Luna knew what that meant and she didn't like it one bit.

"i'm fine you should know you can't take me down that easy" the impostor's smile faded and their eyes became a bit wide,but her smile soon returned as she walked to Luna.

"true but I think it's time we end this little play date it's about time I finish what you couldn't" she stated as she started walking towards Marco,Toffee,and Star.

"YOU LEAVE THEM BE" Luna screamed making the impostor turn her head back To Luna

"you want to know something...Lavender... you can't force two people to love each other it's their chose who they want to love it's no one else's,and it's especially NOT **YOURS** " Luna stated as Lavender was looking at her just smiled as she walked back to Luna.

"oh dearest Luna you know what destiny holds already for those two so why are you even trying" she told while leaning onto Luna's shoulder

"because maybe I can change their destiny even a little I will not let them suffer the fate you and the universe have put upon them Love is not to be forced it is to be realized" she stated

"really...then how long did it take you to fall in love with lizard breath over there" this made toffee gasp as he was about to walk over to Lavender but was held back by Star and Marco...Luna didn't answer.

"oh come now lizard got your tongue" she said

"several months" Toffee's eyes lightly widened at that as well as Star's and Marco's who both looked at toffee

"after" lavender said in a sing song voice

"...after he kissed me" Lavender started to laugh as she saw the hurt expression on toffee's face

"at the hospital" Lavender asked with a larger creepy smile...Luna nodded

"oh look at that poor little Toffee only gaining Luna's heart AFTER she was given a kiss aww ain't that just hurt full...tell me did you actually want to be in a relationship with him if not then when did you" Luna sighed

"I did want to be in a relationship with him but...but didn't know how to...I was afraid of messing something up" Luna argued looking at Lavender with anger

"just like the day he bite you...weren't you afraid of him after that" Luna opened her mouth but closed it looking down at the floor before looking at toffee...she nodded

"oh my look at all these secrets she's been keeping you from Toffee how do you feel about it all" she questioned.

"I-I don't know" was all he said as he looked at Luna...not knowing who to feel about all of this.

"so Luna do you love him...or have you been lying" Luna gave a laugh

"ha Marco was right...I don't love him"...the pain in Toffee's eyes at those words

" **then kill him** " lavender's voice changed as she stated this chains bought Toffee to the ground and the demon pushed Luna to him Toffee looked up at Luna with pain,hurt...and betrayal in his scared yellow eyes...just like she saw the night when they became mate's.

"slit that pretty little throat" lavender whispered as she handed me a knife.

"L-Luna" Marco said as he held star behind him taking a few steps away from his sister Luna didn't take her eyes off of toffee as she smirked at him...and winked Toffee watched as Luna secretly pulled a small vile of something from her pocket and pored the substance onto the blade...then began to laugh

"it's funny...lavender...how you can't tell when some one's LYING" Luna screamed turning around and plunging the knife into Lavenders chest which made her scream out in pain,and with a poof...Lavender was gone...as well as the chain's that held an angry Toffee.

Luna screamed as Toffee picked her up with a hand at her throat making Marco and Star gasp.

"toffee you put my sister do-"Marco was interrupted by Toffee

"SHUT UP...you've been lying to me this entire time" he screamed with fury as he tightened his hand a bit more Luna shook her head violently before Toffee through her onto the floor Luna was crying already.

"no,no,no I was lying to HER Toffee I-I-I" her crying became worse at the pain she too was feeling.

"what do you mean" Toffee asked with anger.

"it was the only way Toffeeeee I-I-I had toooo she-she's wanted me to kill you the entire time iv'e been here but-but iv'e held her back this entire time I-I knew if I played it off that I never loved you then she would make ME kill you for holding her back from it please I was lying I'm so sorry" she sobbed not looking up from the ground for a second.

"...you...where lying to her...to save us" he questioned quietly slowly realizing that her words to Lavender really where lie's.

"to save you she wouldn't dare hurt Marco,Star or I,but you,she saw you as an obstacle and she HATED obstacles" Luna said as her tears started to calm down seeing that Toffee wasn't as mad as before.

Toffee knelt down and brought Luna's chin up to look at him,her tears where still streaming as toffee placed his hand on her cheek gently making her close her eyes while he wiped away her tears.

"so...you do love me then" Luna opened her eyes and nodded frantically.

"of course I do Iv'e loved you since before the school dance even" Luna gave a small laugh as Toffee could feel her cheeks heat up he smiled at her and leaned down placing his forehead against hers wiping away the rest of her tears as a few came down his cheeks which where wiped away by Luna.

"yeah well I fell in love with you the night we met for the second time" he laughed as he picked Luna up from the ground making her squeak and laugh wrapping her arms around Toffee's neck to not fall.

"Tofffeeee" Luna whined as he began kissing her neck after switching to holding her bridal style Luna placed a hand on his cheek as Star and Marco looked away from the two awkwardly before both covered each other's eyes.

"alright,alright I'll stop...for now" Toffee stated and nuzzled Luna's neck after Luna begged him to stop kissing her neck Toffee also put her down after the nuzzling Luna instantly when to Star and Marco.

"LUNA" Marco and Star screamed as the three hugged each other tightly and laughed together.

"it's good to finally have you back" Marco stated hugging Luna tighter.

"yeah it's-it's good to be back...I missed you all" she replied with a small laugh and smile.

"well how about we get back to earth and celebrate whoop whoop" Star yelled making everyone laugh.

"AHH Toffee what-what the put me down" Luna screamed as toffee picked her up bridal style again he just laughed.

"nope if you are truly sorry for what you said then you must show me and this is one of the MANY ways you'll be showing me" Luna blushed and whined as Toffee smiled wider.

"Toffee no" Marco yelled blushing and Toffee laughed they all where a bit glad that Star wan't catching on.

"alright lets go home now" Toffee said as Marco cut open the portal and all of them went back to earth.

Luna was smothered into a hug by both her parents and everyone explained what had happened to me.

as day turned to night and 9 O'clock came around Luna and Toffee where in Luna's room on her bed talking with one another as Luna was straddling his hips him gently rubbing her back to sooth her.

"mhhh it's nice to finally do this with you after so long" Toffee said after giving her neck a small nip which made Luna giggle.

"yeah it's nice to have our nightly talks again"Luna smiled to him

"oh I meant you straddling me" Luna swotted the back of his head

" OW kidding...anyways I was meaning to ask you something" Luna hummed.

"why haven't you told Star and Marco about it yet"... _'(sigh) this is going to be a long night'_ Luna thought knowing what Toffee meant after he held up my new necklace.

A red crescent moon hung from the chain...A blood moon was it's meaning.

 **to be continued...**

 **sneak peek to the truth part 2**

"how-how long have you know"

"Long enough to give them their music box"

"the song"

"of course the song..."


	6. the truth part 2

I sighed as Toffee asked the question.

"I-I don't want them to know"

"Luna you need to let them know it's the very reason why you've been hurting and it got worse and worse and who knows maybe it might happen again and...and we won't be able to save you"

"Toffee i'm not telling them because if I do they'll just-just ahhh they'll feel like if they don't be together then they'll be hurting me and I don't want them to feel like that so...I'm not going to tell them and please,please don't tell them either" i pleaded looking up at him he opened his mouth to say something but I gave him my sad eyes which made him sigh and nod.

"fine,fine I won't tell them,but I swear if you have another one of those weird spurts or whatever I'm telling them right then and there do you understand" he spoke sternly and I nodded slightly before leaning into his chest.

"h-how long have you know" I questioned after a long time

"long enough to give them their Music box" he stated simply

"the song" I said quietly

"of course the song" was all he said.

"toffee" he hummed

"i'm sorry for what I said you know I didn't mean it right I-I really do love you...I gust"I sighed before putting my forehead against his chest.

"am really bad at showing it sometimes" he chuckled lightly which made me look up to him.

"you have your moments...like right now...our little talks together...the holding the kissing" he brought his head down to my neck and gave a long slow lick which made me shiver as he chuckled into my ear afterwards.

"the way you shiver and shake at the little things I do" I blushed and then smirked as I brought my hands to his chest rubbing it making him close his eyes and make a purring sound.

"and the way you purr at my touches" I whispered where his ear would be as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"mmmm that reminds me you still have a bit of explaining to do to your parents...can we at least tell them about what's going on" I sighed as he pulled me closer to him.

"y-yeah we can tell them tomorrow when Star and Marco are out of the house or something...but...I'm just afraid that" I looked down and in an instant Toffee brought my head up with a clawed finger to my chin making me smile slightly as he began nuzzling my cheek.

he then laid me down next to him as he brought the blankets up from the end of the bed and put it around as as I snugged closer to him while he turned off the lights.

"it's settled then...but for now lets get some rest you need it Lulu" I hummed quietly and yawned.

"goodnight Luna sweet dreams" he spoke sleepily

"night toffee" the two of us drifted off into dream land after those words where spoken.

everything seemed to go by in a flash after waking up one moment me and toffee where getting ready the next we watched Star and Marco leave the front door going out to explore or something.

"Luna" Toffee called sitting in front of the living room table with my mom and dad on the couch I sighed and walked to them sitting next to Toffee I looked at him and he nodded making me sigh before looking up at my parents...and telling them everything.

I told them about how this all started with the blood moon ball Star was invited to by her ex and how Marco crashed it by dancing with Star under the light of the blood moon which...due to mine and Marco's soul being so closely similar...I too was bound by it...but in a much different way.

"the blood moon binds two souls that may never part,but their is one who kindles the flame and makes it stay lit a sting if you will...and I was-was suppose to bring Star and Marco together but since I had apparently take to long and was allowing Marco to be with Jackie Lavender" I stopped and looked at the ground trying to remember how Lavender explained what my purpose was.

"since I didn't force them together like she wanted me to she basically took my body over and was trying to do what I couldn't"

"L-Luna why didn't you try to get them together" mom questioned as both her and dad had a scared and confused expression

"you know me mom I don't like seeing anyone being forced into something or me having to hurt others and well if I tried to do that to Marco and Star it would hurt them and I-I don't want to hurt them it's just-it's just"

"you'd rather go through the pain of it all...instead of forcing them to love each other" mom said quietly and I nodded.

"mom Marco has liked Jackie since kindergarten and-and now that he is in a relationship with her I-I don't wan't to get in the way and hurt her or Marco by having him go with Star"

"mija we know you don't want to see anyone hurt but your hurting yourself by not letting them know" Dad said which made me shake my head.

"dad I want them to fall in love when they want to you can't force someone to love someone back and if you do you have no idea who your hurting dad I promise I'll be fine now but you just have to let Star and Marco figure out their feeling's their way and not ours...like me and Toffee"I stated looking at the male that was next to me both of us smiling to one another.

"with time and effort we found out that we loved each other and that we wanted to try a relationship I bet that Marco and Star will realize the same soon" I smiled to them as me and toffee intertwined each others fingers with both hands.

"alright mija but if you have to go to the hospital again for any of this we are telling them right then and there" dad stated sternly and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"looks like you three are starting a line with well tell them if it happened's again" everyone laughed at that.

it was nice to get it off my chest to finally let some one know what's been going on for months it hurt me to keep this secret from them all but I knew it was for the best at the time but after what happened someone needed to know about it.

at first it confused me being the one that was suppose to bring two people together just because of some moon light but now after all that's happened I realized something...my whole life...iv'e just been the brick to hold something or someone down.

I always liked the color red...and the moon has always fascinated me...my middle name is after a flower that is red...and my name means moon...Diaz is close to Dia which means day moon,red,day,moon,red,sun...a red day,a red sun...has my whole life just been a chess piece being moved precisely into a certain spot to win the game...but has the opponent seen what has been going on...and stole the piece...

am I the opponent...did I take the piece...after realizing what was going on...

 **A/N** welp you finally know my big idea of Luna is it surprising or did you already guess what was going on anyways I hope you like this chapter as well as my idea for Luna being the red string to Star and Marco there will still be more of course but now you know what Luna's purpose truly is

If you have any questions comment down below or next to this sentence or PM me i'm fine with either.


	7. alone time rated M

**(lemon)**

I was laying in my bed reading until toffee opened my door walking in I through my book at him which he caught making us both laugh 'the little things' I thought

"Luna everyone's gone you know what that means" I groaned slumping down more in my bed.

"NOOOOOO" I whined placing my pillow on my face blushing up a storm.

"yeeeessss" he replied before going over to my bad and picking me up making me scream.

"NO PUT ME DOWN" he shook his head as I held onto the side of my bed.

"nope" was all he said before flinging me over his shoulder and walking out of my room I whined but that was all I could do as he walked down the stairs to the living room and plopped me down onto the couch I stuck my tongue out at him as he sat next to me he laughed as he held me in his arms.

"if your going to show me that tongue why don't you use it for something more fun" he teased which made me blush more than I already was so I turned away with a pout which made him laugh.

"what lizard got your tongue" I jumped off the couch as he said that shaking with wide eyes my sudden movement startled him as he stared at me with confusion I shook my head simply stating.

"Lavender" I spoke her name with venom he nodded remembering that she had said that to me.

I sat down with him after some time,he started to play with my hair to relax me a bit as we watched a movie together.

it was nice just the two of us spending time together with no one else around it was rare at times that this would happen but we both liked when it did it was quiet and peaceful.

when the movie ended we both got up and stretched but soon after Toffee ended up grabbing my waist and making us both sit on the couch again but with me in his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist holding me in place I turned to him with a small blush and a confused look.

"you'll see" he stated as he turned my head back to the TV I blushed more when I felt him lower my right sleeve of my shirt which was the shoulder he had bit me on a while back it actually left a scar.

"hmmm this scared nicely" he then began liking the marks which made me shiver slightly and tried to get out of his hold be remembered that his strong arms where wrapped around my waist still and I doubted he was going to remove them anytime soon so I just leaned into him and allowed it.

he then covered my mouth which made me confused then my eyes widened as his sharp fangs sank into the old wound I grunted out but didn't scream this time which made him remove his hand I bit my lip holding in a moan shaking slightly against him.

"t-toffeeeee" I moaned out breathless bringing my hand up and placing it gently behind his head I could feel the smile on his lips that still rested on my shoulder that he was now sucking on to clean up the blood.

his mouth left my shoulder soon after and he began shucking on my neck giving kisses and licks along the way I had no clue where his destination was if he even had one but I just melted into it.

 **(suggestiveness down below)**

'why must I be so sensitive' I questioned in my head as I had to hold back another moan his licking distracted me so much I hand't noticed he had brought his hand to my pants and was gently rubbing until he stopped licking me and looked down between my legs.

I looked down with him and watched his hand move against me I began to pant lightly at his actions I pulled his head closer to mine arching my back and moaned out loudly when he began rubbing harder.

he chuckled at that before looking back at his actions I reached down with my free hand and placed it against his which made him go at a faster pace as I leaned my back into him and putting the back of my head on his shoulder to look at the ceiling closing my eyes as he continued his movement.

"t-toffee" I moaned out quietly which made him hum

"s-shouldn't we be d-doing this somewhere more private I-I-I mean a-anyone could walk through the front door a-any moment now" I stated as I lifted my head up from his shoulder to look at him he seemed to think about it before sighing with a nod and moving his hand away from in between my legs

he turned me around after picking me up making us be chest to chest I wrapping my legs around his waist with a smile and a giggle as he soon began to walk to my room giving my neck light kisses and nuzzles.

he set me down in our bed that we had been sharing in my room and instantly went on top of me (after covering Loki's tank this time XD) and slowly starting to attack my neck making me giggle and laugh as he found the spot on my neck.

I got a bit fed up of him licking and kissing my neck after awhile and decided that he needed some attention too so in an instant he was the one with their back against the bed while I was on top of him his surprise was no where near hidden as I smirked before leaning down to his long neck and giving long gentle kisses.

his reaction was immediate as he throw his head back wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and moaning with a small hint of a purr I smiled at the vibrations from his neck and chest that my hand was resting against while the other was stocking his head gently.

another smirk formed on my lips as I opened one of my eyes to watch his reaction to what I was about to do.

I bit down on his neck which made him roar out a moan his tongue lolling out of his mouth my mouth left his neck right after as I leaned back and sat on his crotch feeling his bulge which made me smirk he panted for awhile before moving his head back up from the bed to look at my smug smirk his look seemed slightly annoyed and angry.

"what you can't be the only one to be biting"I spoke before rubbing against his bulge making him purr and moan again while I chuckled.

"your going to be the death of me" he panted out which made me laugh and give him a questionable look.

 **(your fine right here but this will continue also you get to learn a bit more of this toffee's old relationships**

 ** _warning_ there is mention of male X male if you are uncomfortable with that you can skip to where I let you know it ends )**

"ha you can't even die love" this shocked him as he brought his head back up to look at me again with wide eyes full of surprise

"you-you knew" he questioned with a shaky voice I laughed but gave a small smile as a single tear went down my cheek which I was thankful he did not notice.

"of course I know remember moons tapestry" he groaned and placed his head back on the bed which slightly confused me until he stated why he did so.

"uhhh don't talk about her while where like this it's hard enough being around someone that looks like her and someone that's name means her name" he was meaning Star and me but his words confused me a bit 'where they together at one point'

"uhhh why" I questioned which made him look up at me before sitting up which made me sit in his lap straddling him still he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Luna well...you see iv'e had my fair share of relationships well...3 actually iv'e had crushes but nothing really too serious but anyways...well moon was one of them" I smiled

"toffee if you think I was going to get mad at you for telling me this you're beyond wrong"

"h-huh"

"toffee I'm completely fine with that I mean it's not surprising with your long life I mean your bound to find people who you want to be in a relationship with which is awesome what did you think I was going to freak out or something"

"uhhh maybe" I laughed at his derp face

"so who where the other two

"well there's you and well there was a male of my species named Rasticore"

"wait what you where with the bounty hunter that tried to kill me,Star and Marco" his face went blank at that.

"...Star Marco and I Luna..." I gave him my 'are you serious' face.

"grammar Luna" he said plainly and I through up my arms.

"answer my damn question" I angrily spoke with annoyance

"ok,ok fine yes I was...wait...you've met him" he gave me a questionable look

"he tried to fucking kill me of course I fucking met him" I practically yelled.

"...hows he doing" my eyes widened and I mumbled something slowly looking away.

"what" I turned my head back to him with a derp face.

"uh...he's uh...pretty handy right now" he didn't get it.

"uh...well you see...he uh...kind of exploded which Star,Marco and I had nothing to do with by the way but uh...he's kind of a hand now" toffee shrugged.

"he'll grow back...very slowly though...also wait your fine with me being with a male" I gave him a blank expression.

"if you asked me about my sexuality I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer" he bursted into laughter at that which made me smile.

"oh my goodness he would love you" he laughed

"he tried to kill me...that's some tough love right there"he laughed more making me smile more his laugh died down afterwards and he laid back down on the bed.

 **(alright it ended now back to the lemon...unless you don't want to read it which is completely fine)**

"well we can talk about this more later but for now how about we continue this i'm hoping your ready for something new tonight" I blushed before starting to rub against him again making him sigh out a moan.

as I was rubbing against him he was taking off both our shirts as well as my purple bra I blushed as he did so but was now more comfortable with him doing it since he's done it more than once now but that was normally how far we went unlike our first time.

"still as beautiful as ever my love" his words made me blush more as I smiled and rested one of my hands that was once on his chest onto his cheek which made him close that eye while the other watched me.

"and you are still handsome as ever my dearest lizard" he chuckled before leaning into my hand before smirking and leaning up to my chest making me gasp as his long tongue ran over my nipple making me shiver.

I squeaked in surprise as he flipped me over so the I was on the bed and he was on top one hand in a flash grabbed both of mine and held them over my head while his free hand worked on his belt I bit my lip as he allowed his length to spring out form his pants 'frustrated and no boxers...he's been planing this all day'

I rolled my eyes in my mind but my eyes where actually watching him while he unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off of me having them join the rest of our clothes he smirked and looked up at me which made me blush after realizing what he was probably smirking at.

"no panties today huh...my,my you naughty girl...looks like you've wanted this all day too" he said leaning into my neck giving it a few long and slow kisses which made me sigh out and close my eyes.

his kisses where so intoxicating that I hadn't noticed him place the head of his length against me until he decided to push a bit of himself in which made my eyes widen in alert and me clench my teeth and hands tightly from the pain as well as clench against him making him stop.

he began nuzzling my neck gently and whispering calming words to get me to relax it worked after a long while and I finally relaxed against the bed I opened one eye to see him looking at me with concern.

"should I stop" he whispered before nuzzling my cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you" I gave a breathless and small laugh.

"it's going to hurt no matter what love...especially with your size...just-just take it easy and-and go slow o-ok" he nodded at that and continued to watch me it took me awhile to realize what he was waiting for but I nodded which gave him the go to continue he hesitated but nodded back.

pushing a few more inches into me watching my reaction while I watched him enter me I kept breathing in and letting it out of my nose as a way to calm myself but the pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

mom did tell me this a few days ago saying that it would hurt a little but as long as the males gentle and is bringing you pain instead of his pleasure into play then I would be fine.

my breathing quickened as he gently pushed the last few inches into me I was surprised he was able to hilt me do to his size I looked up at him he was panting slightly and I could tell he just wanted to start ramming into me,but was holding back I smiled slightly before leaning up and pecking his snout which made him smile too

he let go of my hands before resting them on my hips leaning down and placing his forehead against mine I placed one hand on his head and the other around his shoulder as he soon began sliding out of me slowly which made me whine a but from the stinging sensation.

after a few slow and gentle thrusts in and out of me the stinging became sparks of pleasure and I moaned out which made toffee smirk and move his head to my shoulder and his arms around my waist bringing my lower body up from the bed and more against him giving him a better angle to thrust into me with.

his slow thrusts started to become a bit more quicker which made me moan a bit more and bite my lip harder as well my once closed eyes widened in shock as his thrusts became violently in an instant I moaned loudly as I buried my face into his right shoulder due to his head being at my right one and moaned against his scaly skin making him smirk against my shoulder thinking he had found me spot inside me.

I gasped as he started to thrust in a new angle that make me scream out his name to which he started to go at and inhuman pace with his thrusts then came my warning to him.

"ahhh t-t-toffeeeee i-i-i'm g-gonna oh p-please don't s-s-stop" he smirked against my shoulder before leaning up to my ear and whispering.

"I was't planing to stop yet...but i'm very close to" his voice made me shake and squirm against him slightly as more moans came out for the both of us.

'L-Luna" he grunted out which gave the the warning as he gave one final thrust into me as he bit down onto my right shoulder again making me scream out for to reasons and him let out a roar as we both came I could feel him pouring himself into me he gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of me making me whine slightly at feeling some of his cum leak out of me.

he let go of my shoulder before falling to the side of me us both panting as he brought me closer to him in a embrace we both came down from the pleasure as he leaned down as kissed my forehead for a long while before pulling away with a smile and looking down at his work between my legs.

he brought a clawed finger to down to my entrance and slid it inside of me gently making me gasp and lift my leg up giving him better access as he moved it around inside of me before pulling it out showing me both of our juices he smirked before bringing it up to his maw and giving it a lick I smirked as I leaned over to do the same keeping one eye open to watch his surprised expression.

he smirked at my action and pulled me closer to him before letting out a sigh after a sweet hum of a song I have never heard before.

"oh I can't wait to be a father" he said with excitement which made me laugh

"hahaha naw i'm on the pill" he instantly sat up and looked down at me trowing his arms into the air

"aww come on" **(Toffee your not sweetie belle XD)** he screamed which made me laugh more before also sitting up and placing a hand against his cheek and putting my forehead against his which calmed him down and made him smile as I gave him hopeful words.

"maybe one day toffee,maybe one day"apart of me thought that we would never be able to have a child of our own...but still...apart of me hoped we could.


	8. loss of a star and a twin once more

**(season final spoilers)**

it was the end of the school year party me and toffee where talking the entire time but some people came up asking for both of our signatures on their year books.

me and toffee blushed when one kid congratulated us on getting best couple in the year book,but right after that I got a text.

I pulled out my phone and instantly ran to the kitchen after seeing "emergency friend meeting" on it star and star fan13 where both in there.

"wow Luna you got here fast too" I shrugged and walked to her.

"it's called running"

now we where all in star's room Janna,Kelly,Starfan13,Pony head,and I all watched as she paced in front of us telling us that she and Marco where kind of awkward around one another after stars song.

she denied having a crush on Marco after pony head asked which made a slight sting in my chest... _'not now Lavender iv'e had enough of you already'_ I thought to which the stinging stopped _'sometime's I wonder why I even let you stay in my head'_ I shook my head.

she then said that he was kind of cute and that she had a crush on him once which made a slight warming sensation happen in my chest 'Lavender you fucking annoying me now'...'sorry' I rolled my eyes 'whatever'.

we all got up after that and comforted her but then Janna told us that we should go to the bad kid's party to which I made a derp face.

"yeah I can't go toffee would be pissed if I did" Janna scoffed at that before pulling me in a chock-hold to which I flipped her around and did it back to her.

"what he doesn't know won't hurt" I thought about it for a seconded before smiling and pointing at her.

"trueeee" we said in union making everyone laugh as we left to down stair and out the door I went through the window to not get caught by toffee and we all set off to the bad kids party.

I wasn't one to really use much teenage slang terms but man was this party lit AF every one was burning homework,test's,and quizzes I was lucky to bring my backpack that I had stuffed some of my secret stash of liquor in...I was surprised no one questioned it.

"is that legal" Star questioned and I throw my arm over her shoulder.

"hell naw"I started to chug the bottle in my hand even though I had no idea what it was.

"ohhh Lulu a bad girl" Pony head cheered as she watched me chug the bottle all the way down while Janna,Star,and Starfan looked completely shocked at me doing this.

"whaaa surprised don't be you would not believe how many of these party's iv'e gone to over the past 2 years" they shrugged and let me continue.

"lets burn some shit motherfuckas" I screamed making Janna cheer as both of us started throwing ton's of papers into the fire.

Star throw a piece of paper into the fire too but walked off she was stopped by Oscar me and the other girls gave her a thumb's up and rooted for her.

as we let Star talk with Marco I decided to dance with a few of the other teens a lot of the older grades thought I was a junior or a senior in high school which was surprising but everyone stopped when a loud sound echoed above us in the sky I looked up to see

"cats...Star"I looked towards where she was after seeing she was on Oscar's car I stumbled over still drunk off my ass when I got to them though police sirens went off.

"LUNA,STAR,AND EVERY OTHER HOOLIGANS THAT ARE UP THERE GET DOWN THIS INSTANT OR THE POLICE ARE COMING UP AFTER YOU"

"SHIT EVERYBODY RUN IT BE MY LIZARD AND THE POPO RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" I screamed before jumping off the building and sprinting off one guy flew away and everyone else ran away.

sadly as I was running I could hear faster footsteps behind me _'I MIGHT BE DRUNK BUT I CAN OUT RUN HIS ASS'_ I screamed inside my head knowing very well it was toffee who was chasing after me.

"SHIT" I screamed as I was tackled to the ground 'click' my eyes widened at that as I looked behind me to see a pissed off Toffee who had the other half of the cuffs around his wrist.

he got up making me whine as he picked me up from the ground throwing me over his shoulder and scolded me all the way back home

"I can not believe this you out with such hooligans like those" he then sniffed the air and I watched as his eyes widened and I blushed when he licked my lips giving me a even more angry look.

"AND YOU WHERE DRINKING"

"it wa only a sip toffarooo(toff-aroo like kangaroo)" he face palmed at this shaking his head.

"you drunk"

"and your sexy" he grumbled at that making me laugh.

along the way I started to be a bit play full with him by biting and licking his neck making him shiver.

he put me down and un-cuffed me right afterwards me hanging onto his long neck giving him a long slow and passionate kiss I pulled away and bit my lip with a wink before walking into the house while swinging my hips.

he stayed close to me after that as I when over to Pony head and everyone else that had returned from the bad kids party.

"oh thank goodness Lulu didn't get caught by the PoPo" Pony head said after seeing me stumble towards them with Toffee at my heals.

"I got caught by someone who's gonna be punishing me allllll night long though" everyone laughed as Toffee blushed deeply at that I turned to him with a seductive smile.

"oh come on toffee loosen have some fun" I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his head down into a kiss before pulling away and placing my head against his shoulders rocking side to side as I slowly move my hand down to his intertwining our fingers as I kept one hand on his shoulder.

he caught on quickly as he move his free hand to my waist as I moved my head from his shoulder to his chest.

it felt like there was our own little slow dance playing which made me smile as we rocked side to side

"MARCO,LUNA" our little dance was ended by Star screaming my brother and I's name I and Marco got there at the same time both of us looking at Star with concern.

"Star" we both questioned as she told us we needed to talk she walked to us

"you ok" I questioned

she told us everything after that...my heart sank and a few tears fell form my eyes as she told us she had to leave earth I wanted to slap Marco for not saying anything right away.

she had to leave...because of Toffee...because of me.

we ran after her...but we where too late.

I watched as Marco clenched his hands tightly with me behind him...I reached out to grab his shoulder and called his name and then.

'wack' I landed on the floor holding my cheek my eyes widened as I looked up at my angry brother Toffee came running right next to me and helped me up as both boys started to scream at one another.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU TWO SHE HAD TO LEAVE IT'S BECAUSE OF LUNA LETTING YOU STAY HERE AND BECAUSE OF YOU" it seemed like that's all he could yell...but his words still hurt

but my anger got the best of me

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT MARCO...YOU JUST LOST TWO PEOPLE TONIGHT" I screamed into his face making his once angry expression turn into one of shock as he whispered my name I pulled out my dimensional scissors and opened a portal running inside it.

before toffee entered the portal he looked down at the floor before looking up at Marco with nothing more than pain in his eyes.

"...Star lied..."

not another word was spoken as Toffee left with Luna...neither having any plan of returning back to earth that summer.

...Marco was alone now...he felt like he had no one...he felt like he felt those many years ago when Luna was in hospital recovering from that Doctor...

" " Marco whispered...funny...he never remembered the female doctors name till now...why did it sound so familiar.


	9. Authors note Role-plays

hey everyone just wanted to let you all know that if you're interested I do do role play's so if you want to role play with SVTFOE at all or even another fandom just PM me

 **rules**

 **-O.C's are allowed (I will mainly use one of my O.C's and from what iv'e roleplayed the other person noramlly plays toffee,but it can be another character that you might see Luna with...my friend for example ships my O.C Luna with Rasticore)**

 **-lemons are allowed (things can get spicy very quickly)**

 **-it can be a surprise role play where you can just PM me and i'll join in**

 **-you can let me know who you are role playing as before we start role playing**

 **-you can request of me anything really**

 **-I accept any ship**

 **-any sexuality**

 **-any race**

- **I accept anything really**

if you have any questions just ask


	10. A N cards against humanity

hey everyone just wanted to see if anyone would like to join a SVTFOE cards against humanity online game with me and if you'd like we could even talk over mic if you have Discord.

 **the site-** Cards against humanity online

 ** _(maybe)_ Password to the game-** Luna

 **my name i'm playing as that you'd have to type in the search bar-** Luna_Rose_Diaz

 **my discord name-** butterflypainter51 (no caps) **and my 4 digit number to it is-** #4162

if your interested just PM me or review,It would be nice


	11. an interesting game

**( I watch mini ladd a lot he and his friends are super funny)**

 **(this happened before Luna,Toffee,and Star left)**

 ***Marco's in his room, Star's in her room,Luna in her room and Toffee is in the living room ***

 **here's their usernames**

 **Luna's** -(host) i'm_Luna

 **Toffee** \- if_lost_bring_to_Luna

 **Marco** -Marco Diaz

 **Star** -rainbow_kitty's

 **WARNING:** THIS CAN BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

 **Luna:** ok everybody's mic working

 **Toffee:** yes

 **Star:** yeah...I think

 **Marco:** it's working Star and yep

 **Luna:** ok lets start this

 **Toffee:** oh i'm the card Czar...ok uhhh...whats there a ton of in heaven.

 **Luna:** *laughing*

 **Marco:** ok that's not good

 **Star:** oh this card sounds nice finger painting

 **Toffee:** ok whats there a ton of in heaven OH MY LUNA NOOOOOO

 **Luna:** *laughing her ass off* LUNA YES

 **Marco & Star:***laughing*

 **Luna:** go ahead read the card

 **Toffee:** *sigh* whats there a ton of in heaven...oh my no...snorting coke off a clown's boner LUNA we know this one is you...finger painting definitely Stars,and robocop Marco that makes no sense,but coming from you that's no surprise *clicks Stars card* i'm not giving Luna the point

 **Marco & Luna:** HEY

 **Star:** *laughing* YAY AND BURN

 **Marco:** ok its my turn to be the Czar ok lets see...why won't you make love to me anymore? is it blank?

 **Luna:** Toffee knows why

 **Toffee:** it was an accident

 **Marco:** I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS

 **Luna,Toffee, & Star:** *laughing*

 **Marco:** ok so lets see...is it mild autism oh no...is it the milk man oh NO...or is it tongue what the...ok uhh...the milk man *Luna's card*

 **everyone:** *silence*

 **Luna:** you all thought mild autism was my card didn't you

 **Marco,Toffee, & Star:** yeah

 **Marco:** wait if it wasn't you then...*gasp* STAR NOOOOOO

 **Star:** it was the only good card I had and toffee what is up with your card

 **Toffee:** I had nothing

 **Marco:** you had nothing because you are nothing

 **Luna:** Marco don't you fucking Start

 **Marco:** he did it first

 **Luna:** he was at least nicer about it

 **Star:** *breaking up the small fight* WOO MY TURN TO BE THE CZAR...I never truly understood blank until I encountered blank

 **Luna:** I win

 **Toffee:** *laughing hard* oh well see about that love

 **Luna:** oh trust me I win hands down

 **Star:** ok here we go...I never truly understood a little thing called love until I encountered Toffee aww Luna that's so sweet *clicks it* she earns that point

 **Luna:** see what I tell you toff toff

 **Toffee:** well she has a point you do earn that one

 **Luna:** oh yeah I'm the Czar...I drink to forget blank

 **Marco:** *dying from laughter*

 **Luna:** ok now THAT'S not good

 **Star:** nope

 **Toffee:** definitely not

 **Luna:** I drink to forget a bigger blacker dick why is this a card...I drink to forget destroying the evidence oh oh ok then...I drink to forget the OH NOOO THE DEFORMED *clicks the card* OH NO MARCO NOOOOOO

 **Marco:** *laughing his ass off more*

 **Toffee:** geez and we thought Luna's cards where bad

 **Marco:** nope there not anymore

 **Toffee:** oh wait it uh skipped me for being the Czar Marco your the Czar

 **Marco:** oh...James is a lonely boy,but when he discovers a secret door in his attic and meets a magical new friend blank

 **Toffee:** *laughing* my oh my i'm glad Luna put blank cards

 **Luna:** i'm probably going to regret it though

 **Toffee:** oh most definitely

 **Marco:** ok lets see James is a lonely boy,but when he discovers a secret door in his attic and meets a magical new friend Star Butterfly ok...James is a lonely boy,but when he discovers a secret door in his attic and meets a magical new friend Darth Vader ok...James is a lonely boy,but when he discovers a secret door in his attic and meets a magical new friend Anne Frank OH NO NOOOOO *still clicks the card* TOFFEE WHY.

 **Luna:** TOFFEE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Star:** who

 **Toffee:** *laughing his ass off*

 **Luna:** I am now definitely regretting the blank cards

 **Toffee:** I warned you

 **Star:** my turn...in Michael Jackson's final moments he thought about blank

 **Luna:** OH COME ON I have the perfect card for this but she wouldn't get it

 **Marco:** hey give her a chance

 **Toffee:** Luna probably has a point though

 **Star:** eh I'm trying...in Michael Jackson's final moments he thought about extremely tight pants...he thought about children on leashes there not dogs though... thought about kids whats with the kids thing here

 **Luna:** a lot of people thought he would uh mess around with little kids

 **Star:** oh...OH...I don't get it *picks Marco's which was the first one*

 **Toffee:** I just wasted a good card

 **Luna:** you'll be fine also i'm the Czar...tonight we will have sex,and afterwards ,if you'd like,a little bit of blank

 **Toffee:** this is going to get kinky

 **Marco:** oh no LUNA I am so sorry

 **Star:** oh trust me i'm sorry too

 **Luna:** tonight we will have sex,and afterwards ,if you'd like,a little bit of butt stuff ok then...tonight we will have sex,and afterwards ,if you'd like,a little bit of a three way with who...tonight we will have sex,and afterwards ,if you'd like,a little bit of being on fire...uhhh *clicks the three way card* Toffee how am I not surprised,and who would be the third person

 **Toffee:** *I don't know sound* Rasticore maybe

 **Luna:** ...I don't think that would fit

 **Star:** *laughing her ass off*

 **Marco & Toffee:** LUNA

 **Luna:** hey just saying

 **Toffee:** anyways...I learned the hard way you can't cheer up a grieving friend with blank...Fuck

 **Luna:** *laughing* found my card

 **Marco:** this is the only card I have

 **Star:** yeah me too

 **Toffee:** I learned the hard way you can't cheer up a grieving friend with daddy's belt Luna cheered right up when I gave her the belt...

 **Marco:** SHUT YOUR DUMB LIZARD FUCK FACE RIGHT NOW

 **Luna,Star, &Toffee:** *laughing*

 **Toffee:** joking,joking...I learned the hard way you can't cheer up a grieving friend with 10 incredible facts about the anus

 **Luna:** that sounds like something you would probably read toffee

 **Toffee:** shut it...I learned the hard way you can't cheer up a grieving friend with a surprising amount of hair oh...*clicks the 10 incredible facts one* Luna what possessed you to pick this card*laughing*

 **Luna:** I have no Idea it just sounded good

 **Marco:** alright I think that's enough for one day I'm done and am going over to Jackie's *left both the game and the mic session *

 **Luna:** yeah I have to feed Loki anyways *leaves as well*

 **Star:** Janna want's to hand out with me *leaves *

 **Toffee:** *sitting in the living room just staring at his laptop*...well fuck you too then

 **Luna:** * pops her head out from the kitchen* what time love

 **Toffee:** *laughing*


	12. regretful,meet again's

Luna sighed sadly as she watched the sky full of Stars above her while she sat on the ledge of a cliff swinging her legs back and forth slightly.

it had been 2 weeks since Toffee had taken me to this dimension and had left Marco behind at home, but we weren't the only one's to leave.

Luna felt bad leaving Marco all alone, but in her mind she also knew that he was better off without her 'he has Jackie now, he doesn't need me anymore' was a common thought now.

"Luna" I turned around quickly and looked up to see Toffee who held a concerned look for me I frowned and turned back to the sky.

"are you alright" I didn't have to think even for a second before nodding my head. I learned a long time ago to always just nod when some one asked me those 3 words...I was lying most of the time.

"no your not...I know your not" he and Marco were the only one's to ever tell that I was lying.

I sighed and looked down sadly before looking back up to the sky once more.

with silent tears running down my face I finally spoke to him.

"I miss them toffee...I really do" his answer was immediate.

"I know Luna...I know...I do too" he said right as he finished his few steps to me and sat by my side looking up to the sky with me after a long while of silence between us I saw in the corner of my eye him smirking.

"look" he pointed I did as he asked.

"a shooting star" I couldn't help but smile slightly 'just like the night you regenerated from your finger' was my first thought I then laughed slightly.

"d-did you know there not Stars there meteoroids falling into the atmosphere" His smile widened seeing that I had caught his train of thought he then kissed my cheek which made me giggle quietly.

"indeed In do my little astronomer" I raised a finger and waved it back and forth while telling him.

"ah,ah,ah do remember i'm no astronomer" he smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling me into a embrace.

"nor are you a book worm or a animal keeper yes,yes I do remember" he then kissed me gently.

"how could I possibly forget" his words made me smile as I leaned into him.

"hmmm Toffee" he nuzzled my hair and hummed back I then hugged him tighter.

"I wove you" he laughed at the way I said it.

"its love Luna with an L" I looked up at him and gave him my 'no shit Sherlock' face.

"I know what I said"I spoke before leaning up to him and kissing him deeply.

"hmm,oh don't make me shut you up again Luna after all" he then grabbed my waist and flipped me over so he was on top of me while my back was on the ground.

his maw was right at my neck gently biting which made me purr slightly before he pulled away and looked down at me.

"I know every way how too" I smiled and giggle before gently pushing his chest for him to get off of me he did in an instant as he just smiled at me.

the two of us talked for a long while,not caring what time it was or about anything else.

right now we just had each other in out own little world,and no one would be able to bother it.

the next day Toffee had decided to have me meet someone that he knew,but he wouldn't tell me who and trust me when we got there I hid behind him.

"rasticore,miss heinous how have you two been" 'toffee I love you but F you sometimes' was all I could think while the two he had just greeted glared daggers at me.

"Luna don't be rude" he said pushing me next to him I glared at him before looking over at the two and gave a small awkward wave.

"h-hi or uh...hello again" Toffee turned to me with surprise.

"wait you've met BOTH of them,I thought you only met Rasticore" I looked at him.

"how was I suppose to know you knew her too...and also if that is what you call a meeting I really don't wanna know what you call a get together" I said he sighed before turning back to the two.

"well then let me introduce you all again rasticore miss heinous this is Luna my mate" Rasticores eye widened at that.

"WHAT" he yelled looking like he was about to run to me and rip me in half.

"YEP I'M OUT"I screamed quickly taking out my dimensional scissor,but they where quickly taken away by toffee.

"heyyy" I whined to him before standing on my tippy-toes tring to get my scissors back while he held them high in the sky.

"Toffee give them back" I said by he put them high in the air.

"nope" he laughed which made me pout till I had an idea which made me smirk.

"ahh toffee behind you" I screamed which made him quickly look behind himself I then quickly tackled him to the ground pinning him and taking my scissors back.

I stuck out my tongue as he yelled.

"no fair"

"all's fair in love and war love" I said before getting off him I was about to open a portal while he dusted him self off but he grabbed my hand gently.

"wait" I turned to him and stared into his pleading eyes.

"please give them a change Luna I-I know in the past things haven't gone well between you three,but please" he pulled me into a hug.

"for me" I sighed and hugged him back before pulling away.

"fine,and besides I couldn't leave you all by yourself now could I" I said hitting his shoulder lightly before me and him turned to the two.

both miss heinous and rasticore had wide eyes which concerned me.

"uhhh...I think we broke them" toffee nodded before both shook their heads and just stared at me before turning to toffee.

miss heinous then started yelling in a different language walking to toffee while both started to yell at one another I just stood there watching this happen I hadn't noticed Rasticore standing by my side looking down at me.

I lightly laughed at miss heinous and toffee fighting.

"what's so funny" I jumped slightly at his voice and looked up at him.

"uhh this just reminded me of a time where everyone in my family started yelling to one another in a different language" he just stared at me like he wanted me to continue.

"and well toffee now knows Spanish so he was yelling in both Spanish and mewnian soo yeah"he continued to just stare at me I ended up taking a step away from him due to how close he was to me.

he took a step forward reclaiming the lost space and I just stared at him and took another step away, he took another step forward.

I raised a brow before shook my head and turned to watch toffee and miss heinous again minutes passed and I felt breathing on the side of my face.

I turned to see Rasticore was bent over and breathing some what heavily like he wanted to get my attention I smiled and descided to make a joke out of this.

"just because i'm short doesn't mean you have to get down to my level" my laughter died as he gave no reaction so I turned back to watch toffee again this time with wide eyes that showed how freaked out I was.

"toffee help me" I yelled to him in Spanish so neither miss heinous or rasticore could understand toffee turned to me and shrugged.

"he's just breaking in your scent Luna,just let him" he yelled back in Spanish.

I shivered when he brought his face closer to mine.

"ok personal bubble time" I said walking far away from him he stood there and watched me from afar as I sat down and sighed closing my eyes waiting of Toffee to stop his arguing.

not even a minute past before I opened my eyes again and Rasticore was sitting by my side leaning over and just watching me.

I sighed and looked over at him.

"what are you doing"...he gave no reply.

"seriously your freaking me out"...still no reply.

"have you ever heard of fucking personal space" he nodded 'finally a react-

"yes I like fucking personal space"...'what the actual fuck' I shook my head at that .

"ok whatever jeez" was all I said.

"wonderful first words to say to me I guess" I lightly laughed and he seemed to smile.

"eh iv'e said worse though" I told him.

"like what" he questioned and I smiled.

"ok so I have told toffee on a few occasions to go fuck himself normally he will reply with 'what time' yeah he stopped saying that after I said go fuck a cactus" he laughed lightly at that.

"it was that or the time he learned why he shouldn't eat banana's in front of me" he then smiled more.

"he ate my banana a few times" I bursted out in laughter at that.

"yeah he ate my cat too a few times" we both where laughing now we hadn't even noticed that miss Heinous and toffee had stopped yelling and where now casually talking to one another,but I could understand it.

I ended up getting up after realizing it and hugging toffee to also go talk with them Rasticore soon followefd me.

"well it seems you two got along" i nodded .

"he creeps me out though"

"thats normal for when he-" he then turned to Rasticore and gave and yelled at him in another language.

"oh my goodness toffee how many languages do you freaken know and whats wrong with him" as I was saying this I hadn't seen Rasticore come up behind me with toffee screaming at him more as the other lizard picked me up and turned me around smirking.

"why did you pi-mhhhhh" I practically screamed as his mouth went against mine I didn't move after that.

after a long kiss WITH tongue he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva and me a blushing mess while toffee and miss Heinous just watched dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed.

he set me down afterwards and I just stared at the ground.

"toffee his new nickname is your girl "I yelled to him while he rushed to me and hugged me and hissed at Rasticore he smirked smugly.

toffee yelled at him for awhile till I shut him up by saying.

"he at least knows who to use that tongue of his" he turned to me at that and I just smiled holding in laughter before he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him attaching our mouths together.

Rasticores kiss felt nice,but his was nothing compared to the sensations that I got every time toffee's lips touched mine.

after a long while toffee pulled away but still had his tongue exploring my mouth while I watched him with on eye him doing the same to watch my reactions his tongue left my mouth after awhile but before he was completely done he licked my lips which made me close my mouth finally.

he just smiled before turning to Rasticore with his own smug smirk at how I was looking after his kiss.

"I just prefer not to make you melt so much like this" he said simply as my blush grew more.

we stayed for a long while and chatted with miss Heinous and Rasticore before toffee said that we had to got going and that it was nice to see them both.

I couldn't help but smile as Raticore leaned down and gave toffee's cheek a lick and a apologetic look,to me that seemed like a way they had apologized to one another without saying the words.

toffee sighed before licking his cheek back which made him smile,Rasticore then came over and licked my cheek too I shrugged and did the same making Toffee,him,and miss Heinous all laugh.

Me and toffee left after that promising to come back again at one point.

"see what did I tell you" I smiled at him

"alright I have to wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"I rolled my eyes playfully as he said and did this afterwards.

"aaaand" he nudged me which made me laugh

"and you where right" I said giving his cheek a kiss as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" we said in union


	13. Coming home

**(Luna's prov)**

we knew we couldn't stay away forever.

We where happy to share the new memory's we did while away, it was nice. Just the two of us no Marco to say anything about our relationship, No star to ask us questions about how it is being with toffee, and no mom or dad to give awkward advice.

it was just us.

"Luna" I finally opened my eyes I saw the blank field in front of me as I sat on the cliff's edge like before, I turned and looked up to see toffee he had both our bags in hand as well as my dimensional scissors.

"it's time to go" I nodded and got up walking to him and grabbing my bag and putting it on. I looked at the floor and sighed out.

"I know you don't want to go back yet, but your parents and your brother are probably worried sick about you Luna" I stayed quiet, but opened my mouth after some time.

"one more or one less toffee, no one is worried" I spoke quiet enough that most couldn't hear, but I knew he did.

he opened his mouth to speak but closed it after I grabbed my dimensional scissors and cut open a portal back home.

"can-can you go first" He sighed but nodded walking in to the portal...I stood there wondering what I was going to say or even do...Marco's probably mad at me now...it's all my fault.

I gave a shaky sigh before walking through the portal.

 **(Marco's prov)**

"toffee"I said in question as he watched the reptilian monster step through the portal.

"hello,Marco" was all he said I shot up and ran to him.

"where's Luna, toffee where's my sister" Toffee sighed and pointed at the portal.

"on the other side worried about what you're going to say to and about her, and I suggest if you want to keep your life you don't make her mad" Toffee threatened "she's been through enough pain already Marco" he finished.

"I-I know she has I wan't going to say anything mean I...I understand why you two left...iv'e been a major jerk to the both of you especially you and I-" he was cut off by Luna coming through the portal.

"LUNA" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her.

 **(Luna's prov)**

"LUNA" I heard my brother's voice yell as two arms swung around me hugging me tightly.

"hey, hey it's alright i'm back ok, hey, hey" I soothed as he cried onto my shoulder 'maybe he really did miss me' I thought with a frown as I pulled him tighter against me.

"I missed you" was repeated over and over again by Marco and was soon repeated by me as well.

we took a long time saying our hello's in our own way and soon enough the three of us where in the living room talking to one another. Mom was at the community college **(is a poetry teacher if I remember right)** and dad was out painting **( is a artist which is why I made Luna one in case I never mentioned that)**

"it was nice, just the two of us together, we had so many talks we were surprised that no conversation got boring" I said while cuddling against Toffee's side.

"that must have been nice" Marco said with a small smile.

"so...any word from Starshine" I asked slightly afraid to he gave a sad look he had already looked horrible when we got here...its all talking a toll on him.

"no" was all he said I nodded and got up.

"anyways I'm going to Start unpacking our stuff Love kay" I said leaning down and pecking toffee on the snout which made him smile.

"alright you go do that Lulu" he replied and I walked off leaving the two boys alone.

 **(Marco's prov)**

I have to say sorry for all the things iv'e said and done...they really do love each other...they're so close...they both protect each other...they've both saved each other's lives...but...me and Star have done exactly the same for one another.

"toffee" I finally had the nerve to open my mouth He looked to me and hummed.

"I...I wanted to say...i'm sorry" I looked at the floor he was about to answer but I continued giving him my reason for my sorry.

"i'm sorry for being mean to you for being in a relationship with Luna...I was just...afraid you where using her or...just wanted to get some kind of sick twisted revenge on her" I paused I could feel his eyes on me

"i'm sorry I called you all those horrible names, for saying all those things to you...all because your with my sister, I see now how much iv'e screwed up...and i only realized it by losing you both"

"you...you cared about losing me" he questioned and I nodded

"of course I did, toffee you've became like a brother to me and well...Luna wouldn't be Luna without you so i'm happy you two found each other and love each other"

"I see now how much your love is for her and that she shares it right back...I see that oyu both are happiest when around each other...the love in both your eyes when you look at one another...how close you two are...everything"

"i'm...i'm sorry I'm realizing this all to late...I wish I could take everything back...but I can't...so...i'm asking for your forgiveness...but I understand if you don't want to forgive me...I probably wouldn't have"

"Marco, I forgive you" I looked up to him with surprise.

"r-really, you do" he nodded with a smile.

"I do, we've been at each others throats far to long. It hurts Luna to see us fight she loves us both Marco, and it pains her to see us fighting about her I want it to stop just as much as she does Marco" he said and I smiled.

"thank you" was all I could say.

 **(Luna's prov)**

I took out everything in both mine and toffee's bag and put the mall away a few items made me blush scarlet red and bit my lip. Lets just say we got a bit experimental while we where away and he plans to keep o n doing some of those experiments on me.

"fun memory's huh" Lavender questioned inside my head

"oh hush you" I spoke out loud blushing more as she did something in my head that made me feel what toffee made me feel those nights which made me moan out and clench myself tightly.

"oh look at that you know he should really teach you self control as punishments sometimes instead of bending you over his knee and whi-" "SHUT UP" I covered my face with my pillow at the thought of what she was saying.

"oh come on you know you love it when he does" I laughed out and shook my head.

"of course but still honestly I wonder why you don't go away while me and toffee have our alone time I mean i'm glad you stay quite but still it's like you're watching us" she giggle.

"oh but you love the attention don't you" I giggled back at that.

"shut it" I shook my head with a smile returning back to unpacking.

After I was done unpacking completely I looked at my clock only to smile and just as I did so Toffee walked in with a smile on his face.

I got in bed in an instant and he joined seconds later and wrapped his arms around me.

"hmmm do you know what you need" I asked which made him curious

"waht" he smiled and I looked up at him.

"a back massage" He smiled and nodded before laying down I straddled his hips while he laid down with his back facing me.

I started to massage his back which made him grunt and groan, he was always so tense and this helped a lot. I love when he gave me massages it always felt like absolute heaven.

"mhhh right there Luna" He groaned out as I started rubbing a certain spot on his back that always needed the most attention I smirked and leaned down deciding to take it a step farther and began nibbling and biting his neck gently.

he moaned out at that and wrapped his tail around my waist gently the gentle pulling let me know to get off him so I did and went and laid to the right of him he turned his body slightly to me and wrapped an arm around me before nuzzling me and whispering to me in another language I could tell wasn't mewman.

I couldn't help but giggle as he rubbed his snout against my sensitive spot on my neck he rubbed it harder after hearing my giggle.

the two of us just laid there in each others embrace with closed eyes I felt a peck on my nose after a long while and I cracked open one of my eyes to see toffee smiling with one eye open as well he then began attaching my face with kisses which where returned by me as we both laughed and giggled.

"mhmhm ok,ok that's enough Toffee stop,stop" I tried to be stern about it but couldn't he sis stop though which was what I had asked him to do.

"alright,alight i'll stop" he said pulling away bringing up his other arm so he could rest his head on his hand to hold him up while the other stayed around my waist my hand was against his chest gently I leaned over and placed my forehead against his chest with a smile.

He started running his fingers through my hair with the hand that was once around my waist. I t soothed me and made me smile as I yawned which made him chuckle.

"you should gets some rest Lulu, you seem very tired" he said and I nodded before moving closer to his body and pulling the covers up he gladly joined under them as he moved so we where in our normal sleeping positions together.

A smile spread on my lips as he began to hum a song, I couldn't help but relax more against him. his voice always was able to sooth me and make me smile.

"night Luna" I heard his voice as I finally fell asleep trying to say good night back.


	14. Marco,you were right

**A/N** ...all I can say is i'm sorry for not being sorry, because I tried to feel sorry, but I don't.(please someone get this reference)

 **(Luna's prov)**

 _it's funny, how you put so much trust in someone...and they just Stab you in the back._

 _I can't believe how stupid I was to trust him...how stupid I was to fall for him...but I don't think any of you know what i'm meaning by this...so...let me go back._

 **...**

Star had came back to visit us,but stayed clear of being around toffee for some reason. she didn't even speak a word to him she seemed to act like he wasn't even there.

at one point in her visit me and her where alone and talking...so I asked

"hey Star why have you been avoiding toffee, you act like he's not even there"

...she changed the subject...I didn't understand why she was acting like this.

it felt like she left just as quickly as she came...she hugged both me and Marco...but gave toffee a death glare only uttering

"you do it and i'll be the first to kick your ass"...toffee smirked at her and said something in mewman which made Star gasp with a frightened expression before running into the portal to go home.

I was so confused by this...but shrugged it off

later that night I was in toffee's arms while we talked he seemed more...aggressive.

He was biting my neck like n tomorrow while sinking his claws into me...it hurt...but I didn't say anything.

He was rough with me that night...and i hated it...but said nothing...why didn't I say something.

the next day Star came back frantically and told me to come with her to show me something...so I listened.

we went to the time dimension where father time lived she walked quickly to the area where that large eye that showed ones passed was...her mom was there waiting for us.

"queen moon" I questioned she gave me a sad look and turned to the eye that had just came out...all I can say is...I wish Marco hadn't been right.

There it was Ludo...or rather toffee...fighting moon...he lied to me...about everything.

I had fell to the floor crying my eyes out and being comforted by Star.

"this-this is what I was afraid of" Moon said after a long while.

"I thought he had finally found some one he loved...the way he talked about you...the look he gave every time he uttered your name...he looked so in love...i'm so sorry I was mislead" Luna shook her head at that.

"if any one should be sorry for me its me" I yelled crying more

"I was the IDIOT who actually trusted him, who actually LOVED him, who actually Fell for his STUPID charms...and I was dumb enough to listen to him" I said in between sobs

"Marco was right...he never loved me" I said after calming down and leaving back home.

"Luna" Toffee cried happily when he saw me...the feeling wasn't ANYWHERE mutual.

I walked up to him with every bit of hatred iv'e ever felt or held...and slapped him...telling him I knew...telling him he never loved me...he fired back.

he told me...so many things...he said he Marco was right...he said he never loved me...he said I was only a toy...that I was nothing to him...that I was gullible enough to believe his lies...

he said he lied about loving me...lied about thinking I was beautiful...lied about actually caring about me...every thing...he LIED about EVERYTHING...and I had been believing it all for...a year...it was our year anniversary today...after he told me this...I ripped off my necklace and throw it to the floor.

he...was my first in everything...my first love...my first kiss...my literal first even...I let him take me...I let him mark me as his...my first love...my first love...

and he broke my heart...

right after he told me all of this...he left...telling me I would be the first to die in his big plan if I chose to help Star...and to be honest...I wanted to die.

Toffee meant the world to me I had loved him but he never loved me...

it's been a month now and I can't believe i'm writing this...

 **Luna's will**

never thought I'd be writing this at the age 15 almost 16 if you will to

My brother Marco I give you all the things I hold dear because they are as dear to me as you are

to my Parents I give to you this painting of our family, every painting of every year to show you how much we all have changed over the years, and if you see this soon I'm sorry I won't be in next years

to Star I give you my scythe because you where so surprised when I showed you it and showed you I knew how to use it

and to toffee I give you my heart...even if you had already taken it...and smashed it into a million pieces

 **...**

"Luna" I turned to see my brother Marco neither of us held a smile which was very uncommon for us . I nodded grabbing my scythe that was next to me and swung it around a bit while walking out to the battle field joining Star,queen moon,king river,and my Parents.

we all wore battle armor and held our weapons close, and on the other side of the battle field...was toffee and every one that chose to join him.

a single tear fell from my eye's, and the bloody battle began.

I had gotten a few scratches from a few members of toffee's army but that was really it, but I kept a keen eye out in fear that toffee would keep his word...he did.

after awhile of fighting I was at the time fighting one of the members of toffee's army I was confused when they ran off with a laugh but my confusion was quickly replaced with shock...and pain.

a blade sliced my neck from behind me...in a flash...toffee was in front of me smiling and chuckling as I fell to my knees.

I watched Toffee walked off once he did Marco ran to me while I laid on the floor luckily knowing what to do he ripped some of his under shirt off and pressed down onto my neck wound like his life depended on it.

I had passed out and woke up in a hospital room...this was now about the 5th time iv'e done this in the past year and it's getting annoying...but better me than anyone else I guess.

I returned home after a few days and was told what had happened after I had been out for about a month...once again...I missed our birthday.

Toffee had lost the battle and was locked up, but of course...he escaped and hasn't been seen since.

...her will had been read by everyone just in case due to her heart monitor stopping about 5 times within the month she was out...and her family couldn't have been more hurt by the last sentence that was on it.

"you can say it you know" I said after seeing Marco sitting next to me while I was laying down in the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling.

"say what" he asked

"I told you so" I quietly said back and closed my eyes...he sighed...and hugged me and my eyes went wide.

"i'm not going to say that" was all he said...I closed my eyes as a few tears fell from them.

'I thought you'd say 'I told you so'...but you didn't' popped into my head.

Life went back to normal after that and Star was also back with us I smiled at being told she had actually used my scythe for a bit.

I knew Life wouldn't stay normal for long...but my smile wouldn't fade just yet.

 **END OF BOOK 2**

 **A/N** YEP...you didn't actually think toffee was good in these books did you :3


	15. what should book three's name be?

**Names:**

 **-** back together again

 **-** still broken

 **-** broken heart

 **-** a new start

if you have any other ideas for book three's title please comment ken heart


End file.
